Brewster the Beast Trapper
Brewster the Beast Trapper is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a legendary wildlife trapper and explorer who hasn't met a beast that was too much for him to handle. Background Brewster is a dashing swashbuckler who is well known for being a friend to every wild animal but if their a creature causing trouble he'll capture it and relocate it to a safer place. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Brewster first appeared in the episode "Tick Tock Trap", were he is hired by Captain Hook to capture and rid Neverland of Tick-Tock the Crocodile, allowing Hook to finally be free of the dreaded reptile and claim the treasure at the bottom of Crocodile Creek. Unknown to Hook and his crew at the time, Jake and his crew heard everything and were determined to convince Brewster that the croc belongs in Never Land, and that Hook is the real threat. But once the young pirates reached Crocodile Creek, Brewster had already set a baited trap waiting for Tick-Tock, who was swimming back into the creek from the open Never Sea. Skully quickly set off the trap while Jake kept Tick-Tock distracted with a snack. When Brewster returned to the trap, he discovered Skully, who tried to convince Brewster that the croc isn't as bad as he seems, but this is short-lived when Tick-Tock emerges from the creek, sending Brewster fleeing into the Never Land Jungle. Jake and friends soon set into the jungle in search for Brewster, when they come across another one of the beast trapper traps, and the crocodile was once again drawn to the bait. Using a log like a catapult, Cubby is sent flying into the air. He drops a coconut into the pit trap, revealing it to Tick-Tock, much to the frustration of Brewster, who storms out, but is later sent fleeing again when the croc attempts to devour him. Brewster soon returns to Crocodile Creek, using a alarm clock to lure Tick-Tock into a cage aboard his boat. Jake and his crew finally confront Brewster, pleading with him not to take the croc away, and that Hook is only using Brewster to claim the treasure at the bottom of Crocodile Creek. Brewster was a little wary to trust the young pirates, since he was warned by Hook earlier about them. But sensing the young pirates care so deeply for wild animals, he agreed to let the crocodile go. Unknown to Brewster, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones try to escape with Brewster's boat and the crocodile. But Brewster, with the assistance of Jake and his crew, reclaim his ship after freeing Tick-Tock. Meanwhile, Captain Hook was further down stream, believing Brewster has finally rid him of the cursed crocodile. Hook discovers the golden crocodile tooth at the bottom of the Crocodile Creek, but this is short-lived when Brewster captures the captain, leaving him dangling over the creek and at the mercy of Tick-Tock. When attempting to devour Hook, he rips a hole at the bottom of Hook's butterfly net-hook releasing the golden tooth back into the creek. Brewster is last seen accompanying Jake and his crew back to Pirate Island and removing a bilge rat from Bucky as the young pirate team place their gold doubloons into the Team Treasure Chest. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Category:Sensational Six Heroes